


Pet Story

by Jacie_popslash (Jacie)



Category: NSYNC, Popslash
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, M/M, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-06
Updated: 2005-09-06
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacie/pseuds/Jacie_popslash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guys are miniature sized and kept as pets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

After yawning, Justin snuggled himself into Chris’ arms. It had become his nightly routine. “Tell me again, Chris, about when you were wild, then came to live here.”

“I’ve told you that story a hundred times, Infant,” Chris replied, his fingers threading through Justin’s curls.

“Please? I like hearing it. I’ve never been wild.”

“Okay, a long time ago I lived free and wild on the outside. I lived with my mom and all my sisters and we would run and play all day, then snuggled up at night to sleep. Except for me, because I would stand guard and protect them.”

“Because you were the best big brother ever.”

Chris’ arm gave Justin’s shoulder a squeeze. “You already know my life story by heart. Are you sure you want to hear it again?”

“Yep!”

“We often stayed in the same place as long as we could, until we were chased out. We never had much, but mom said it was better that way so when we had to move, we could leave in a hurry and get away quickly.”

“And it was fun.”

“It was dangerous, but we had fun and we often found others like ourselves and made friends. But we were never in one place too long before we had to leave and we rarely got the chance to say goodbye.”

“Then one day you got caught.”

“One day I was out searching for food and I was captured. A big net came down over me and I was dumped into a box with a few others. I searched for my mom and sisters, but they weren’t there. That partly made me happy, hoping they’d escaped safely and partly made me sad because I know that sometimes the big ones kill us accidentally. I hope they’re all still out there and safe.”

“I hope so, too.”

Smiling, Chris planted a kiss on top of Justin’s curls. “Then I was taken to live in the shop and was put into a cage. Lots of people came by every day and stared at all of us. Sometimes they’d wave or point, sometimes they only stared. The young ones always begged to take us home and the big ones often just said, ‘later’, then they’d move on.”

“Until one day,” Justin said, squirming excitedly in Chris’ arms.

“Until one day when my person came by with her parents and they told her they could choose any pet in the shop.”

“And she chose you!” Justin’s finger pointed at Chris’ chest, then tapped against it to make his point.

“And she chose me. So the shopkeeper put me into a little travel case and gave them a list of things I could eat.”

Poking at Chris’ belly, Justin remarked, “But you will eat anything.”

“Not anything. I’ve not eaten you yet, although you are young and most likely tender and tasty.” Chris held Justin tightly as he tickled him, drawing shrill squeals of laughter from the boy. “And then they brought me home and put me into this old aquarium. The first night I was here, they covered the bottom with colored gravel and I feared they would fill the aquarium with water. I thought they made a mistake and thought I was a fish. But they never added water. They all just stared at me and the colored rocks through the glass walls.”

“You don’t look anything like a fish.”

“I know. I thought they were confused. So no water added, but they’d tap the glass to get me to move and the gravel hurt my feet so much that I just stayed still. They left me with the colored rocks for a few days and they’d put my food all the way across the aquarium just to make me move across them. After watching how much difficulty I had moving across them, they finally figured it out and they put me into another place for a while, the big white tub, and when they brought me back, the floor of the aquarium was covered with soft dirt that they’d packed down.”

“And it was better.”

“A hundred times better. After a couple days my person began adding little things, like my bedding and some plants. Then she carefully formed some hills and made paths. She made it nice for me in here.”

“And your favorite is the pool.”

“Yes, I love the pool as long as I don’t have to sleep beside it at night when she forgets to turn it off.”

“I sort of like the sound it makes, bubbling away. And I like being in it if the water isn’t too cold. Now tell me about Joey.”

“After I was here for a while, my person had a friend come over and the friend brought over a cage and set it beside my aquarium. I peeked inside and saw that it had wire bars and shaved cedar chips for bedding. I couldn’t smell it through the glass wall, but I could see. It looked a lot cooler and drier than this place. They poked around until they made Joey move out of his hiding place. The cage shook when they brought him over so he hid where he felt safest. But they forced him out and over to the wall and we stared at each other for a while. They watched us, then left. When they came back, they took me out of here and put me in the cage with Joey.”

“Were you scared?”

“No. I liked it. It was drier. With the wire bars, he gets a lot more fresh air. It’s so much less stuffy in there and easier to breathe. I didn’t care for the shavings though. So I hung out with him and he showed me this big exercise wheel he had. He demonstrated how he could get on it and hold the pole in the middle and he could walk or run, but he never got anywhere. It looked boring to me, but I tried it anyway. He showed me the little burrow where he slept and it was filled with fluffy bedding.”

“And they let you sleep there.”

“Yeah, we slept there and then the next morning, they pulled us out of Joey’s cage and set us both in here, so I took him around the paths and showed him the plants and the rocks we have to climb on and the trees. The first time he was here was before the fountain and its pool, but Joey still liked it here. It’s more natural. I guess that’s why they did it. I guess they knew I was wild once and didn’t want me to miss the outside.”

“And sometimes your person takes you outside.”

“Not often, but sometimes. She bought outfits for me and bought a harness. Sometimes she would put the harness on me and take me outside. I enjoy it. She protects me from cats and dogs and other things that might harm me. Then she always brings me back here.”

“And you miss being wild and free.”

“I miss my mom and my sisters. Every time she takes me outside, I look for others of our kind. I keep hoping and praying that they’ll show up here, or someone who has seen them.”

“It’ll happen one day.”

Chris sighed heavily. There were days thoughts of his family brought tears to his eyes because he missed them and worried about them. “I wish I knew how they were doing. It frightens me to think of them out there without me to protect them.”

“They’re strong. You told me they’re all strong.”

“Yeah. Then one day, my people took me in a travel box and when they pulled me out, they put me into a cage that had a glass partition dividing the two sides. I stared through the glass and there was a mama and her baby. And he was pink and cute and had a mop of golden curls on his head.”

“And it was me!”

“And you came running over to the glass and stared at me, then turned to ask your mama who I was.”

“And they picked me up and put me with you.”

“And we ran around and played and wrestled and our people watched to make sure I wouldn’t hurt you.”

“Maybe they were afraid I would hurt you.”

“Whatever. We played and they watched and your mom watched and smiled. After a while, they removed the glass partition and watched us all together and they talked.”

“And you talked to my mom. She asked you to take care of me and I didn’t know what she meant,” Justin recounted sadly.

“And I promised I would take care of you if I could and our people talked more.”

“Then they picked me up and placed me into your person’s little sister’s hands and I was afraid.”

“And you peed on her,” Chris laughed.

“I didn’t know her.”

“And they took you from her and wiped her hands off, then let her hold you again and promised her that you wouldn’t pee again for hours.”

“I wonder if I had peed on her again, if she wouldn’t have wanted me.”

“They would have sold you to someone else and you wouldn’t have me to protect you.” 

Snuggling closer, Justin wrapped his arms fully around Chris’ waist and tucked his head tightly against Chris’ neck. “I miss my mom a lot, but you take good care of me.”

Holding Justin close, Chris lightly kissed his temple, then softly murmured, “Now go to sleep.”


	2. Chapter Two

Two days later, Chris’ owner and her younger sister came over to the aquarium, both giggling excitedly. Chris looked at them, walking out where he could be easily picked up. After hesitating a moment, Justin came out, standing beside Chris. The girls giggled when they saw their pets holding hands.

“They’re so cute together,” the older one beamed. 

“Do you think they’ll like their new friend?”

Nodding thoughtfully, the older one reached down with both hands, scooping up the two small beings, lifting them from the aquarium and setting them into a much smaller container. “Yeah. My Chris seems to like all others of his kind and your little Justin seems to follow his lead. I think they’ll do fine.”

“My Justin isn’t all that small. Daddy says he’ll wind up bigger than Chris when he’s older.”

“Maybe. I don’t think he’s stopped growing since we brought him home. Let’s get the aquarium all cleaned up so we can introduce them to the new one.”

“Bobbie said she was going to miss him.”

“It’s a shame her parents made her give him up because they moved. I heard she was kind of tired of taking care of him anyway, though.”

“If we move, would we have to give up Chris and Justin?” wondered the younger child as she followed her sister into the bathroom, clutching the aquarium to her chest.

“I would never leave Chris behind. I would make sure he’d be okay for the trip,” she said as she lowered the plastic bowl holding the two pets into the bathtub, tipping it to allow them to leap out. After noticing her sister’s pout, she quickly added, “and Justin, too. And this new one. What did Bobbie call him?”

“JC!”

“We would take them all. Now go clean the aquarium while I clean them up.”

“Why don’t we take turns?”

“Mom and Dad are afraid you might be too rough cleaning them. You could hurt them if you’re not gentle enough.”

“I would to be gentle with them,” the younger girl insisted.

“Well, Mom and Dad set our chores and your chore is the aquarium and my chore is cleaning the pets. Look at it this way, though. You only have one aquarium to clean, while I have two pets. And now I’ll have three pets to clean and you will still only have the one aquarium.”

That explanation appeared to appease the younger girl as she headed outside to clean out the aquarium and its pool. While her sister used soft swabs to clean the two pets, the younger girl carefully disassembled the fountain and pump, just like her dad had shown her, then carefully pulled out all the plants. After that she dumped all the remaining dirt out and put in the fresh dirt from the bag her parents had purchased at the store. It was only once a month that she freshened the dirt. On the weeks between, she simply scooped out their feces and added a bit of dirt where they’d worn it down. She had been taught to pack the dirt down to make it easier for the pets to walk on. Continuing her duty, she replaced all the plants, as well as the fountain, pool and the pump that ran them, carefully packing the dirt around everything. When she was finished, she carried the aquarium back into their house, into the den where it was kept. 

When she returned to the bathroom, she saw her sister laughing as she watched Chris and Justin chase after each other, running and sliding on the wet porcelain bottom of the tub. 

“Are they clean now?”

“Yeah, I just need to rinse them off.”

After rinsing the pair off, she returned them to the plastic container and let her younger sister lean in to fill a pitcher with water, which she would use for the fountain and pool.

“I’m sleepy,” Justin announced when they were returned to their home. “Come lay down with me.”

Chris chastely kissed the boy’s hair and gave him a quick squeeze around his shoulder. Justin yawned and clung to Chris, allowing his protector to take some of his weight. The pair curled up into their bedding together. Their old bedding had been replaced with fresh bedding, which was still fluffy and smelled clean. Settling Justin off to the side, Chris took a few minutes to mold the fuzzy pieces of cloth until they felt comfortable to lay on. Then he dragged Justin to his side and held the boy close. He liked the day they were cleaned. Their skin was still slightly damp as was their hair. Best of all, he liked the clean soapy smell they had. Enjoying the fresh scents, he pressed his nose into Justin’s hair, closing his eyes as he inhaled deeply.

Two hours later Justin was still sound asleep, his head settled onto Chris’ bare chest. Chris turned his head sharply when he thought he heard splashing. Remaining quiet, he held onto Justin and listened. The sounds were not the normal bubbling sounds the fountain and its pump always made. It sounded like someone, or something, was splashing around in the pool. For a moment, Chris wondered if Joey had been brought over to play. Then he dismissed that thought, because he knew Joey would never play in their pool without coming to them first. Not wanting to wake Justin, Chris decided to let it be for the moment and investigate after the boy was awake.

By the time Justin awoke, the splashing noises had stopped. Chris said nothing of it to Justin. “Come on, Infant. Let’s see if there’s anything out there to eat.”

Pushing back from the boy, Chris sat and watched as Justin yawned and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Leaning forward, Chris kissed the tip of Justin’s nose, eliciting a smile from the boy. His hand rubbed across Justin’s smooth skin, bringing a smile to his own lips. “Food. Let’s go.”

As usual, Chris led the way. This time he didn’t take their usual route to the food dish. Instead he was headed toward the pool, with Justin tagging along behind him, unquestioningly. The dirt paths always varied slightly just after the aquarium was cleaned. The whole place wasn’t that large. Chris could get through it entirely within a few minutes. Listening carefully, he picked the pathways that led toward the bubbling sounds of the pump and fountain. 

Looking into the pool, Chris half suspected he’d find some huge fish swimming around, slapping the water with its tail.

“What are you doing, Chris?”

“I heard splashing noises earlier. While you were sleeping. There’s something else here.”

Justin’s hand fell to Chris’ shoulder. Without a word, he pointed to some of the large rocks that surrounded the pool. Chris lifted his eyes to see what Justin was looking at. Lying atop the largest and flattest rock was a tall, thin man. Instinctively, Chris reached for Justin’s hip and made sure he was between the boy and the stranger.

“Who is he?” Justin wondered aloud.

“Stay here,” warned Chris, holding his hand out, preventing Justin from moving forward. “Stay here and I’ll go see what it is.”

Eager to see exactly what was happening, Justin scooted forward a step at a time, stilling himself whenever Chris looked back at him. He knew the expression on Chris’ face. He seriously wanted Justin to stay put.

The man on the rock never stirred as Chris approached him. It wasn’t until Chris touched him that he opened his eyes. With Chris leaning over, shaking his shoulder, it didn’t take much for the man to grab Chris, his arms clasped around Chris’ back, pulling him down. At first Chris struggled, thinking he was being attacked, then he realized he was only being kissed. With one hand against solid rock and his other against the newcomer’s stomach, Chris slowly pushed away.

“Why are you here?” he asked.

The brunet reached out to touch Chris’ face. “Are you an angel?”

“No. I’m Chris. This is my home.”

“My mom told me about life and death. She said I’d see nothing but white when I died, then I’d go to heaven with the angels. I saw nothing but white for a while, then I was here.”

“You are not dead,” Chris assured him. “They probably brought you here in a white box. It’s not heaven. Do you have a name?”

“I’m JC. I like you, Chris.”

JC followed Chris’ line of vision as he turned to look at Justin.

“Who’s he? He looks like an angel, all round rosy cheeks and blond curls.”

“That’s Justin. He shares this place with me.”

“Is he shy?”

“His mother asked that I protect him. I told him to stay back until I found out if you were safe or not.”

“Safe?”

“Friendly.”

Wrapping his arms around Chris again, JC pulled him close for another kiss. “I’m very friendly.”

Grasping at JC’s wrists, Chris pushed him away. “Are you hungry? Justin and I were just going to see if they’ve left food.”

“I’m famished!” JC declared, leaping down from the rock. When he reached Justin, he ran his finger up Justin’s chest, past his throat, then tilted his chin up as he pressed his lips against Justin’s. Justin blinked twice and looked helplessly at Chris. He squealed when JC embraced him and began humping his leg.

A moment later, Chris was there, pulling JC back. “I don’t know about the ones you were with before, but you can’t go around doing that with us.”

“I wasn’t with any others for a long time,” JC confessed. “I was all alone. It just feels good is all.”

“Well, don’t. Just don’t.” Chris scowled as he wrapped a protective arm around Justin, leading him away.

“Oh, I see. He’s yours. Is there another around?” questioned JC, his head turning as he searched.

“No. Just me and Justin.”

“I always wished they’d bring another for me to play with.”

“I guess you’ll have to play with yourself.”

“Why can’t we play with him?” wondered Justin.

Shoving the boy before him, Chris spoke quietly into his ear, “He speaks of things you are too young to know about.”

“Sex?”

“Justin!”

“I know about sex. My mom told me. She told me all about my dick getting hard and how I should stick it into a female and make babies.” Turning back, he glanced around Chris at JC. “Are you a female?”

JC’s smile lit up his expression, causing his eyes to sparkle. “No. But I know all about sex and places to stick your dick other than into a female.”

Placing his hands on either side of Justin’s head, Chris physically forced him to look forward, instead of at JC. 

When they reached the corner of the aquarium where their food and water dishes sat, Chris allowed Justin to go to the bowl first, then pushed him over gently until he was against the wall. The only place for JC to go was the other side of Chris.

Justin reached in first, grabbing one of the colored pellets. “Is this the type of food you’re used to, or did you have real food?” Justin asked inquisitively.

“This is what I’m used to,” JC sighed, plucking out a brown pellet. “But my owner didn’t mix them together like this.”

“When I was here alone, they only gave me one flavor at a time,” Chris recounted, “but after Justin arrived, they read something about how we should be fed a balanced diet. They started buying lots of different stuff and mixing it after that.”

“I like the red ones, they’re apple flavored,” noted Justin, reaching for his favorite.

“You should eat the other ones, too,” warned Chris.

“Before I came here,” Justin began, “I lived with my mom and we were fed real food. It took me a while to get used to the pellets. They’re not as good.”

JC reached out to pat Chris’ belly. “At least they seem to feed you well.”

“My mom said a female’s belly will swell when she’s going to have a baby. Maybe Chris is going to have a baby,” Justin teased.

Chris couldn’t stop his smile from forming. “If I was having a baby, it couldn’t be yours, since we’ve never had sex.”

JC immediately perked up, “Really?”

“He’s just a boy, yet,” Chris explained, his hand lovingly cupping Justin’s cheek.

“So,” JC wondered, “you’ve done other stuff though.”

“Such as?”

“Touching, kissing.”

“I promised his mother I would protect him. I wouldn’t feel right taking advantage.”

“I was beginning to think you two were a couple.”

Justin giggled loudly. “We’re both _boys_!” he sputtered.

Leaning forward, JC lowered his voice seductively, “I like _boys_.”

Suddenly remembering JC had kissed him, Justin wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “I like Chris, but I can’t,” pausing, Justin turned to look at Chris, really look at him. Chris eyed him back. 

The pair locked eyes for several moments before Justin moved closer, tightly closing his eyes as he kissed Chris. Chris moved his hand, rubbing it against Justin’s thigh.

“Do I like boys, Chris?” Justin asked when their lips parted. “I like you.”

Chris’ hands continued to caress Justin’s smooth skin in gentle swirling circles. “Justin, I love you. I really love you. But I don’t want you to do anything you don’t want to do. I don’t want you to do anything you’re not ready for.”

A noise above them caused them all to look up. There was no lid on the aquarium. The sides were too tall and too smooth for them to scale. One side did have a long fluorescent bulb which gave them light , but it didn’t take up much room. Chris said it was good, as it allowed them plenty of air. It was Chris’ owner’s hand that reached for him.

“JC, don’t you even think about touching Justin. If you do, I’ll make you wish you hadn’t.”

“It’s cool, man.”

Standing up, Chris raised his arms, making it easier for his owner to grab him.

“He has to take some medicine,” explained Justin. “They wait until he eats something, then they take him. He’ll be back soon.”

“You’re curious, aren’t you?”

“About Chris’ medicine?”

“About sex.”

“How did you have sex if you’ve been alone all this time?”

“I use my hand.”

“Oh.”

“I’d show you, but I don’t think Chris would approve. He takes his task of protecting you pretty seriously. What do you guys do all day?”

“We play. We chase each other around and we swim in the pool. Sometimes we just lay down and sleep together. And we eat. Every few days, they take us out and clean us and this place.”

“But no sex?”

Justin looked down at his toes and began sticking his fingers between them. “We never talked about sex before.”

“You’ve never even kissed before?”

“He kisses me sometimes. Like on my hair or at my temple. Or if I fall and hurt myself, he’ll kiss where it hurts.”

“Ever hurt your cock?” JC chuckled.

Dropping his eyes to his dick, Justin inspected it. “No, I’ve never been hurt there before.”

“You should ask him to kiss you there. I think you’d like it.”

Looking up again, they could see Chris was being returned, but not to where they were waiting.

“The medicine makes him sleepy, so they put him back where we sleep. Come on, I’ll show you.”

JC watched Justin scramble to his feet and start down one of the paths. From behind the boy, he got a good view of Justin’s ass. He couldn’t help grinning appreciatively.

It didn’t take long to reach the place where their bedding was. Chris was already sprawled out, face down. Without a word, Justin crawled beside him, slipping his arm around Chris’ waist.

A short distance away, JC sat watching them, as he stroked his cock.


	3. Chapter Three

It was a few days later that Chris felt he could relax around JC. It still bothered him when JC looked at either of them as if he was imagining having sex with them. He liked JC and the man was obviously very attractive, but he had a definite fondness for Justin. 

When the trio was swimming in the pool one day, JC followed Chris out, leaving Justin to splash around alone as the other two climbed onto the large rocks set out for them to lay on.

“I don’t understand why you and Justin have never been together.”

“I told you, he’s too young.”

“I think he’s willing to learn. He’s ready to learn.”

Squirming, Chris tried to move away from JC. It unsettled him when their arms, or any part of their bodies, touched. In an attempt to block the light from his eyes, Chris had his arm covering them, bent at the elbow. “I think I’ve always loved him, but I’ve always suppressed those thoughts.”

“Thoughts of screwing each other’s brains out?”

Lifting his arm from his eyes, Chris looked over, seeing JC’s playful grin. “I promised his mom I would take care of him.”

“Just like you made a promise to your own mother to protect your sisters?”

“I suppose.”

“He’s not one of your sisters. It’s okay for you to be with him as more than his protector. Be his teacher, his lover.”

“He’s still just a boy.”

“He loves you. You know that don’t you?”

Rolling onto his side, Chris looked down at Justin splashing around in the water alone. When he saw Chris watching him, he waved. Chris waved back. “He feels a bond. I’m not sure it’s love.”

JC’s hand gently caressed Chris’ arm. “I’ve watched you two together. I am sure. He does love you. He would be with you.”

“If he’s smitten, he’s only looking up to me because I protect him. He appreciates that I care for him.”

“He. Loves. You. Accept that.”

That night JC watched as Chris and Justin kissed, their hands stroking each other’s skin. Squeezing his eyes tightly shut, Justin trembled slightly. Chris only held him tighter, comforting him and occasionally pulling back to ensure everything was alright, his hand tenderly combing through Justin’s curls. 

Remembering how JC had humped against his leg when they first met, Justin began rubbing his hardened cock against Chris’ leg, moaning when he realized how good it felt. Trying to help the boy, Chris placed his hand behind Justin’s leg and lifted it up. As his hand caressed Justin’s rounded ass, Chris pressed his finger into the crack, following it down until he reached Justin’s hole. At first he only applied a slight pressure until Justin’s hips began to thrust harder. It was then that he inserted it fully and slowly.

Breaking off their kiss, Justin dropped his mouth to the base of Chris’ neck, sucking it as he began thrusting harder and faster. Chris wrapped his other arm around Justin’s back, closing his eyes to savor the soft skin beneath his fingers. He marveled at the way Justin’s muscles rippled with his movements. Missing the kissing, Chris flicked his tongue out, teasing Justin’s ear, following the curve down to the lobe, which he paused to suck on as Justin began to whimper and clutch at him frantically.

Chris felt the hot stickiness a moment before Justin collapsed against him. Drawing up his long legs, Justin curled into a ball beside Chris, who cuddled against him. 

“I can help you with that,” JC offered, nodding toward Chris’ cock.

Unwilling to separate from Justin, Chris shook his head.

A few days later, a giant hand reached down and plucked the pets from the aquarium one by one. JC was the last to be picked up and placed into the plastic bowl. Clawing at the sides, he fell to the bottom as the bowl shook.

“What’s happening?” he asked, panic flashing in his eyes.

“It’s okay, JC. Sit. They’re going to clean us and the aquarium. We’ll get fresh bedding and fresh water in the pool. And we’ll get cleaned.”

“We get to play in the big tub, too!” Justin added excitedly.

The pair, as they often did, sat side by side, their arms draped around each other.

Sighing, JC plopped down on the far side of Chris. That’s how they slept, too, with Chris between Justin and JC. They allowed JC to cuddle with them and to throw his arm across Chris’ stomach, but the kissing and fondling, they reserved only for each other.

“Do you think I’ll ever get to go back home?” wondered JC.

“Maybe this is your home now,” suggested Chris. “Maybe your owner had to sell you or something.”

“I miss my owner, I guess, although I like being with the two of you. I was lonely before,” JC admitted as he snuggled his head against Chris.

“We like you, too, JC.”

Chris and Justin were well used to the routine of the bowl being tilted and having to leap out of it, into the tub. JC flopped out of the bowl, landing heavily on his right arm and shoulder. 

Chris ran back to him when he failed to rise. “Are you okay?”

“It hurts,” groaned JC. 

Sitting beside him, Chris stoked his hair. “Can you stand up?”

JC’s face was still pressed against the smooth porcelain. “I don’t know.”

“The water will come. It’s not deep, but you have to get up.”

As Chris tugged on JC’s arm, his owner’s finger tapped him away. She carefully lifted JC out of the tub, inspecting him briefly. 

“Give him back,” Justin screamed as loudly as he could, shaking his fist in the air.

“He’ll come back,” Chris assured him, with a kiss to his cheek.

JC was returned, placed sitting up near the other two. Justin ran over embracing him, before Chris could restrain him. Another groan escaped JC, as he clutched his injured arm.

Worried about JC, the pair forewent their usual playtime; running around the tub, sliding on the slick surfaces as they playfully chased and tackled each other. After a little water was let into the tub, along with bubbly soap, they were cleaned one by one. First was Chris. His owner’s hand held him still as she swabbed him clean. Justin was next and finally JC. Holding Justin back, Chris shielded the boy’s eyes. 

Grimacing, JC did his best to hold his arm still as the swab slowly wiped across his skin. She was gentle with him, carefully prodding his injured arm far enough from his body that she could slip the swab beneath it to clean his skin. When she was done, she released him and tried to get Chris and Justin to play, but they were too worried about JC. 

After letting the water drain out, the girl stomped out of the room, returning minutes later with her father.

“I don’t know what happened, dad. JC didn’t land right or something. It’s not my fault. Chris and Justin have never gotten hurt like that. He just tumbled out instead landing on his feet, like the other ones do.”

“Let’s take a look.” 

“Can you fix him, Daddy? I don’t want to have to tell Bobbie that I’ve hurt him.”

“I think he’ll be fine. Put the other two away and I’ll patch this one up.”

“I’m not leaving without JC,” protested Justin as they were shooed back into the bowl. Gracefully eluding the girl’s hand, Justin ran as fast as he could until Chris called him back.

“Honey, they can fix him. We can’t.” His eyes were pleading as he held his hand out toward Justin. “Let them fix him and we’ll all be together again soon. I promise.”

Dragging his feet, Justin returned to Chris’ side, taking his hand and walking back toward the bowl with him. 

It wasn’t long before JC was returned to them. The pair moved closer to him to inspect his arm. Justin poked at the tan bandage that was stuck to JC’s skin, holding his injured arm tightly against his body. Where it covered his arm, it was white gauze beneath the bandage, but on either side, it was stuck fast to his skin.

“Does it feel better?” Justin asked.

“It’s still sore, but it hurts less when it’s still.” Looking down at his good hand, JC clenched and unclenched his fist. “I might need some help. I’ve never pleasured myself with my left hand before.”

Chris smiled. “One track mind.”

Blowing a kiss across the short distance that separated them, JC confidently stated, “You both love me and you know it.”


	4. Chapter Four

The following morning, Chris’ owner stuck her hand into the aquarium, lifting Chris up and setting him down near the far glass wall. Justin ran to catch up, leaving JC to walk the path alone. 

“Joey!” Chris yelled when he saw Joey’s cage set next to the aquarium. Scooting forward, Chris pressed his naked body against the glass, hitting wall with the palms of his hands. “Joey!”

Joey’s owner was there as well, prodding at Joey, urging him to the wall.

“Joey!” Chris yelled again, still pounding against the glass. When he saw Joey coming toward him, he placed his tongue and nose against the glass. 

Behind Joey was another figure. Tilting his head to the side, Chris looked curiously.

“Who’s that?” he called. 

Joey shrugged and mouthed something back to Chris. He could barely hear Joey’s voice, but couldn’t make out the words, which meant Joey couldn’t hear what he was saying either. Between the soft humming of the light and the bubbling of the fountain and its pump, their voices were lost to a sea of sounds which all mingled together until they were difficult to separate at all.

Chris held his arms up and shook his cock at Joey instead. Joey just laughed at him and shook his hips in response. Justin was huffing as he arrived next to Chris, just in time to watch as Joey was picked up and set down beside them. Laying his head on Chris’ shoulder, Justin hung his arms around Chris’ neck and swayed slowly beside him.

“Who’s that in your cage?” Chris asked again, now that they could hear each other.

“Lance. They decided I could use a little blond playmate like you got,” Joey jested, nodding at Justin.

Lance was soon set down next to Joey. 

“He’s so pale. He must be one of those ultra rare albinos I’ve heard about.”

“I got to meet his mama. She just told me to be good to her baby boy. Of course, he ain’t as sweet on me as Justin is on you.”

“I love my Chris,” announced Justin, demonstrating by turning Chris’ head to face him, then planting a long kiss on his lips.

Breaking the kiss, the pair pressed their foreheads together, staring into each other’s eyes.

Joey watched them, grinning, until he heard footsteps approaching. “What’s that? They gave you another play toy?”

“That’s JC. They brought him here a few days ago. He’s cool. JC, this is my pal Joey and his friend Lance.”

“What happened to your arm?” Joey asked, eyeing the bandage.

“I’m a klutz, what can I say?”

“He’s not,” Chris corrected. “He just wasn’t used to the bowl they carry us to the bathroom in. Justin and I jumped out.”

“Like we’re supposed to,” interrupted Justin.

“We landed on our feet and he just fell out and hurt his arm.”

Stepping closer, Joey inspected the wounded limb, poking at it. Touching JC’s fingers, he lifted them slowly, one by one, before announcing, “I don’t think it’s that serious. He still has feeling in his fingers. He can still move them. This will heal quickly.”

“I can’t swim until it heals,” JC pouted. “Or take care of other things.”

From behind Joey, Lance shook Joey’s arm, then stepped close enough to whisper in his ear. 

“Oh yeah, you swim in a pool. They have a pool here. You might like that.”

“What’s a pool?” Lance inquired quietly.

“A big tub of water. You can get all the way into it and swim around.”

“I’ll show him,” offered Justin, reaching for Lance’s hand and dragging him down the path toward the pool. 

Lance looked back helplessly as Justin pulled him along, leaving Joey to complain, “He stole my albino!” 

“Your albino stole my Justin.”

“You two look closer. Happier.”

“It’s JC’s fault. He’s all horny and started arousing things in Justin, if you know what I mean.”

Trailing after them, JC was still close enough to hear their conversation. “And now I need help and you won’t help me, after all I’ve done for you.” 

“He won’t help you do what?” wondered Joey.

“Satisfy my needs,” JC stated slowly and clearly.

Turning, Joey eyed JC’s cock, then nodded. “I see what you mean.”

Chris continued the conversation as he walked in the lead, his hands held out to the sides so he could touch the leaves of the plants they passed by. “JC introduced himself to us by kissing each of us. On the lips. After that, Justin wasn’t a sweet innocent little boy anymore. Oh yeah, he even humped Justin’s leg. After that, Justin has been insatiable. All he wants to do all day is to clutch at me and cuddle me and kiss me and fondle me and suck my cock.”

“Sounds like pure torture.”

“I wonder if his mom thought we’d hook up. She told me she was trusting me to take care of him. I didn’t think she meant in that way.”

“I think Lance’s mama knew. We haven’t done anything, but I think she knew it was going to be just the two of us and she kind of figured it was going to happen. She asked me to be gentle.”

They could hear splashing and laughing before they reached the pool. Chris smiled as he helped JC climb onto the rock. Joey scrambled up after them. 

Justin tried his best to splash Chris with water. “Come play with us!” he demanded.

“There’s not really enough room for everyone, honey.”

A giggling Justin whispered into Lance’s ear. Lance smiled and stared up at Chris for a moment, before the two boys began splashing and playing together again.

After Justin and Lance grew weary and pulled themselves from the pool, Chris leapt from the rocks, landing with a heavy splash. Turning, he urged Joey to join him. Justin offered his hand to Lance, helping him onto the rocks. The pair laid down near JC, who sat up, still holding his injured arm as he watched the others play in the pool below.

Before Chris and Joey were out of the pool, Justin tugged at Lance’s arm, pulling him off the rocks. Taking Lance’s hand in his own, he began jogging down one of the paths.

“I want to show you our place. It’s huge,” Justin explained, waving his hand broadly above him. “We have all these trails and the pool and rocks and plants and then there’s the place where we eat and the place where we sleep. There are paths that cross each other. Sometimes Chris and I chase each other around and around.”

“Our place isn’t so big. We have the sleeping quarters and a ramp that leads to the loft above it. And we have a giant exercise wheel and we eat in a corner. It’s boring compared to this. I wish we had a pool or room to run around.”

Back on the rocks, Chris was sprawled out beside Joey. “Your albino better not steal my little Justin.”

“He’s not so little anymore. I swear he’s as tall as you now. They’re both young. Lance was really protected all his life, I think. He’s really smart, he picks things up quickly, but he doesn’t seem to know much about anything. From what he’s told me, he was free once, like you.”

The news perked Chris up. “I wonder if he’s seen my mom and sisters.”

“Sorry. I asked him already. His parents never let him outside much. Occasionally he’d help gather food, but he said they’d been in the same place as long as he could remember. He said he rarely left their burrow. His mom stayed with him and his sister and they had this protected underground community where he knew a few others, but he didn’t recognize the names of your sisters.”

“I’m going to go find them.”

Joey sat up watching Chris as he ran down the path. Moving beside Joey, JC kissed the other man’s cheek before pressing his hand against Joey’s chest, urging him to lay down. “Stay with me. I don’t like being alone.”

Minutes later, Chris found the pair of young blonds sitting on top of the bedding, chatting and laughing as if they’d been friends for years. 

“Chris!” Justin called. “Come sit with us.”

As he sat, Chris pulled Justin into his lap and holding him tight.


	5. Chapter Five

None of them were surprised later in the day when Joey and Lance were taken away. Chris jogged over to the glass wall, watching as the pair were put back into their wire cage. Waving goodbye, he thought about how much he enjoyed Joey’s company and hated when he had to leave. But then the Joey’s owner left and the cage remained behind. Joey and Chris stared at each other through the wall, unable to speak. 

They all stayed close to the wall, even as their meals were dropped down for them. Chris’ owner and her little sister watched them closely.

“They all want to be together,” the smaller girl said. “They’re sad having to be apart.”

“Neither cage is big enough for all five to be in all the time.”

“If we put them all together, I promise I’ll clean the aquarium twice a week. That should be enough to keep it clean even with them all in there.”

“They’re only apart at night for their meals and sleeping.”

“But look at them. None of them will leave the glass. They all want to be together.”

Acquiescing, the older girl sighed and opened the cage withdrawing Joey first and placing him back into the aquarium, then placing Lance beside him. “You better keep this clean for them or I’ll tell Mom and Dad.”

“You’d make me clean that cage with the shavings anyway and I think I’d rather clean the aquarium twice a week than mess with those cedar chips. They get everywhere.”

Before leaving, the older child gently rubbed the end of her thumb over Chris’ head, then rubbed his belly with the tip of her index finger.

“I could get used to this,” said Joey. “I don’t really care if our people ever come back.”

“I think they’re coming back,” replied Lance. “When they’re gone for the day, they take small packs,” he explained to the others. “This time they took larger packs. I think they’ve gone for a few days, but will return.”

“My owners packed all their belongings. Everything was in boxes,” JC noted sadly.

“That means they moved. I think. Like they left their home for another one. Maybe they’ve gone far away.”

“I told you Lance was smart,” Joey gushed proudly.

That evening, the five crowded around the food bowl to share their meal and later they all crowded onto the bedding. 

“I love you all, but I can’t sleep like this,” JC said after a while. “I can’t breathe. I think I’ll go sleep over by the pool.”

Chris released a sigh of relief. He hadn’t wanted to ask anyone to leave, but it was obvious the space wasn’t meant for five. As the others adjusted, Chris looked up in time to see Joey standing.

“I think I’ll go with JC,” he said simply.

Chris watched his friend disappear down the path, then he snuggled closer to Justin. It wasn’t so bad with just the three of them. As long as he could stay between Justin and Lance.

Over the next few days, their lives fell into a routine of eating, roaming, playing and swimming together. Sometimes Joey and JC would wander off together, sometimes all five were together. At night Lance would watch Justin and Chris kiss and wonder where JC and Joey were and what they were doing.

One day they were all jostled as the aquarium was lifted from its place on the shelf.

“What’s going on?” Joey wondered, clutching at the nearest plant.

“I don’t know. Everyone get low, lay flat and hold on,” Chris ordered. “They usually take us out and carry us in a bowl whenever they move the aquarium. I don’t know why they’re moving it with us in it.”

It wasn’t long before the aquarium was set down.

Standing up quickly, Chris stared straight up into the blue sky. The sun was bright, shining down on them. Using one hand, he shaded his eyes as he announced, “We’re outside.”

Justin sniffed the air. The others rose to their feet, but didn’t have much time before they found themselves lifted out one by one, then set down on the ground.

“We are outside!” Chris screamed, dropping to the ground to kiss it before leaping up and running around.

“This is where you used to live?” wondered Justin.

Running over to the boy, Chris grabbed him, lifting him off the ground and spinning him around. “Not here exactly, but we are outside. Outside!”

Walking over the wall that contained them, Lance patted it. “Sturdy. Too high to climb.”

“They usually put us in the tub and wash us while they clean the aquarium, but they just did that a couple days ago. I don’t know why they brought us out here, but I’ve missed being outside so much,” Chris rattled on. “I’ve always wanted to show it to Justin.”

Grabbing the youngster’s hand, Chris raced around the enclosure, pulling Justin behind him. “Grass and dirt and leaves and sky and sun. Outside! I love outside!”

Ambling around slowly, JC stared up at the sky, blinking in the brightness from the sun. Joey was soon at his side, grabbing his good arm to steady him as they walked around. After a couple minutes, they noticed Lance was still poking around the walls.

“What are you doing?” Joey called. “Lance?”

“Looking for a way out.”

Those five words stopped Chris in his tracks. “Out? Free! I could find my mom and sisters.”

“Chris, don’t leave me. Please don’t leave me,” Justin begged, holding onto Chris’ hand tightly.

Shaking himself free, Chris headed over to join Lance. “Not just me. All of us. We can all go free.”

Rubbing his bandaged arm, JC sighed. “I can’t, man. It would be too dangerous. I still can’t use my arm. I would only be a burden and slow you down.”

Joey’s arm landed lightly across JC’s shoulder. “I can’t leave him alone,” Joey said. As the words left his mouth, he turned toward JC, kissing him. “I won’t leave him.”

Justin watched as Joey pressed his cheek against JC’s head. “I’ll stay with them. I’m scared of outside. My mom told me all sorts of stories about pets who had lived outside before. She said it was dangerous out there.”

“Nonsense, Justin. I’ll protect you,” Chris promised, prodding at a hole Lance had found. “Damn, we could almost get through there.”

Nodding slowly, Lance inspected the wall slowly. Boxes. It was only a series of boxes that held them in. “Look for the seams,” he instructed. “If we’re lucky, maybe we’ll find one where the walls aren’t together so tight.”

Standing in the middle of the enclosure, JC, Joey and Justin watched as Lance and Chris continued their search. Everyone was surprised when Chris yelled out that he had found something. Lance ran over to him and began helping him dig dirt away. Looking up, Chris watched for signs of their owners, then went back to his digging. Before long, he managed to push himself into the hole. Justin clung to Joey as he watched Chris disappear.

Lance looked back at Joey. “You’re really not coming?”

With one arm around JC and the other around Justin, Joey shook his head. “They need me. I can’t leave them. You two go on. You’re meant to be free.”

Running back to the others, Lance embraced them all in his arms. “I will miss you. I’ll miss all of you.”

“Hurry up,” Chris called, pressing his dirty face back through the hole. “Who knows how much time we have. Let’s go!”

Lance squirmed through the hole, coming out dirty as well, but smiling. Chris hugged him hard, then peered back at the hole.

“They’re not coming,” Lance told him.

“Justin?”

“He’s not coming. He’s too frightened. Joey will take care of him. He promised.”

“Shit! I can’t just leave. You start. I have to say goodbye.”

Lance nodded, then began looking around, searching for dangers in the tall grass.

“I’ll be right behind you,” Chris promised before struggling back through the hole. 

Once on the other side, he ran to Justin. Using his thumbs, he wiped away Justin’s tears, leaving traces of dirt on the boy’s face. “I have to try,” Chris attempted to explain.

“I know,” Justin answered meekly.

Taking the boy’s face in his hands, Chris kissed Justin deeply, then pressed their foreheads together. “Please, please come with us.”

“I’m sorry, I can’t. I just can’t. Mom told me about the cats and dogs and how hard it is to find food and how people chase pets like us down and sometimes capture them, but sometimes kill them. I’m scared. I’m so scared.”

“I will protect you.”

“You promised to protect your mom and sisters. What happened to them when you were captured? I can’t take the risk. I can’t be out there without you. I’m afraid we’d be separated and I’d be alone. I can’t be alone.”

Chris knew he had to leave. Justin had broken down into sobs and it took every bit of Chris’ strength to tell him goodbye, give him a hug and walk away. 

Once he was back through the hole, he searched for Lance, finding him a good distance away. Chris kept his eyes open, watching carefully as he crossed the yard. Looking behind them, he saw the enclosure getting smaller with every step he took. Far beyond the enclosure, he saw his owner and her sister laughing together as they worked on the aquarium. Feelings of abandoning his owner tugged at his heart, but he told himself his first duty was to his mother and sisters.

When he reached Lance, Chris stopped to catch his breath. “Do you have family out here? Joey said he talked to your mom.”

“My sister and her husband. My dad. We went outside one day, because it was so beautiful and mom wanted some fresh flower petals to sleep on. I saw her getting caught. I tried to save her and I got caught, too. I don’t know why they separated us.”

“I heard they do that a lot. They don’t want mothers and sons breeding.”

Lance’s nose crinkled in disgust. “Eww!” 

Chris smiled, then tugged at Lance’s hand. “We have to go, before my owner notices we’re gone.”

“Oh shit!”

“What?”

“Justin.”

“What?” Chris whipped around, seeing Justin timidly crossing the ground behind them.

A tiny squeak wavered on the breeze, “CHRIS! CHRIS! CHRIS!”

“Oh shit!” Chris exclaimed, turning back, heading toward Justin.

Reaching out, Lance’s hand stopped Chris in his tracks. When Chris’ eyes met his, Lance pointed across the lawn. “Cat.”

“Oh God, Justin!” Chris screamed, struggling away from Lance’s grasp.

Shaking his head, Lance couldn’t think of anything else to do, so he followed Chris, hoping that Chris had some plan in mind.

“Justin,” Chris called. “Don’t move. Don’t say anything. Just freeze.”

Stilling himself, Justin looked at Chris curiously. Chris was running across the yard, waving his hands wildly.

“Lance, get Justin and take him back to the enclosure. I don’t think the cat can get in there.”

“Dude, that cat can sure as hell get into the enclosure.”

“My owner, she’ll see it. She’ll protect you guys. Just get Justin to safety. Please.”

Nodding, Lance headed over to Justin, then began pulling him back to the enclosure.

“What’s Chris doing?” questioned Justin. “He’s acting weird.”

“Cat,” Lance explained, pointing to the large furry animal, that was now focusing solely on Chris.

Justin dropped to his knees in fear. “Oh God. It’ll get him.”

“He’s just drawing it away so we can get back to the enclosure.”

“Who’s going to draw it off of him? Lance, who is going to save Chris?”

“Once you’re safe in the enclosure, I’ll go back, okay? Happy?”

Lance half shoved the quivering boy back through the hole they’d dug before he turned back. Walking cautiously, he stayed close to the enclosure. He didn’t think there was anything he could do, but, if it was possible, he wanted to let Chris know that Justin was safe. Locating the cat first, Lance followed its line of vision, watching as it seemed captivated by something running through the grass and leaves. Lance watched it pounce twice and hoped they were misses. Seeing that the cat was still intrigued with something in the grass, he figured Chris was still okay. 

Across the yard, Chris was breathing heavily. When he had seen Justin in danger, this had seemed like a really good idea: drawing the cat away until Justin was safe. Now it seemed like less of a good idea. He had nowhere to go. He had dodged the cat’s claws more than once, mostly by sliding underneath leaves, then rolling away before the cat pounced and once by lifting a stick up high enough to jab the kitty in the chest. It wasn’t a big enough stick to hurt the cat, but it distracted it for a moment, long enough for Chris to roll out of danger for a few more moments.

Now he was tired and breathing heavily. As he looked around frantically, he saw no way to escape. The only chance he had was to run back to his owner and hope she saw the cat in time, but so far, she was still oblivious. Glancing around, he saw Lance giving him the thumbs up sign. Knowing Justin was alright gave him a sudden peace of mind. Too tired to go on, he closed his eyes and laid flat against the ground. His mother had told him some hunter animals only chased prey that moved. Sometimes if a being stayed perfectly still, the hunter animal would become disinterested and walk away. Unless it was hungry. Chris prayed the cat was a pet and had been fed.

Warm breath feathered over him. The first thought that crossed his mind was that Justin was safe. That it was all worth it because Justin was safe. Relaxing his body, Chris only hoped the end would be swift and not too horribly painful. Tears prickled his closed eyes as he waited. A paw tapped inquisitively at his back, but he remained still. Keeping his breathing shallow, he anticipated feeling the teeth to sink into his skin, but only felt warmth and the sensation of being lifted up.

“Shoo! Bad kitty,” Chris’ owner scolded.

“How did he get out?” wondered her little sister.

“My poor Chris! Let’s check the others. I bet that cat jumped in and grabbed him.”

“Oh no! Is he bleeding? Is he going to be okay?”

“I’ll take him in to daddy. You make sure the others are okay. Put them back in the aquarium and put it back. We should have watched for old Mrs. Hackett’s stupid cat. I didn’t even think about it finding them.”

“Who could have known?”

Chris’ owner carried him in to her father quickly, presenting him in her outstretched palms, which she held together, cradling him. “A cat got him, Daddy. Can you fix him like you fixed JC?”

“Well, honey, let me take a look.”

After rinsing his daughter’s pet off in the bathroom sink and carefully inspecting him, the girl’s dad announced he was just dirty and a little scraped up, but would be fine.

Carrying him gently, still in her cupped hands, she used her thumb to rub his belly. He seemed to enjoy having his belly rubbed. “You’re going to be fine, Chris. I don’t think we’ll do that again. From now on I’ll never take you outside without watching you more closely. I won’t take my eyes off of you ever again. Not outside anyway.”

Chris sighed, relaxing as he was carried, then placed back into the aquarium onto his bedding. It didn’t take long for the others to find him. Justin flopped on top of him, smothering him with kisses.

 

“I was so afraid of never seeing you ever ever ever again.”

“I shouldn’t have left you. I’ll never ever ever ever leave you again. I promise.” 

Surrounded by their friends, the couple snuggled together, happy to be reunited.

 

~ END ~  
09/06/2005  
© 2005 by Jacie


End file.
